Ice Cream
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Sometimes, fame can lead to complications.  Fortunately, there's always ice cream.


Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

* * *

I found this on one of my older hard drives, and since it was in semi decent shape, decided just to toss it up there. Found some other stuff for older stories, but those chapters aren't in as good a shape, so I don't know when (or If) I'll get around to doing them, although I did find one final chapter that might be ready to go.

* * *

Kim and Shego were going at it again, kicking, punching, and dodging while Ron and Drakken fought over the...

"What does this do again?" Ron asked.

"Oh as if a Buffoon like you could begin to understand the genius that is Drakken." The blue madman said as he dodged back and looked at the complex console. "I had Shego steal this from the advanced research center in order to take advantage of the incredible power of the..." He paused, looking at the device.

"You really don't know what it does, do you?" Ron asked.

"Hang on, hang on!" Drakken said, "I have the instructions somewhere." He smiled, "I had Shego steal them as well." Pulling out the paper, he opened it "Ah-HA! Here we are. 'Your new MK88 Print-On-Demand office processing system will make the tragedy of uncollated printouts a thing of the past.'" Turning to Ron he thrust out a finger towards the blond. "see, SEE! I know exactly what it does!" Turning he punched the on button and the machine started to hum.

"It makes copies." Ron said. Kim and Shego's fight was coming to a halt. In fact... Ron paused, and looked as it spit out a small booklet, "there was something in the print queue already!"

"It really does print paper? I thought it would be more impressive, it was the _advanced_ research center..." Drakken said. Shego groaned. Ron looked at the booklet.

"Hey, someone was using it to print out their comic book. Let's see, it's Japanese..." Ron Looked at it and blinked, "Kim, you and Shego are on the cover!"

"What?" Kim said and grabbed it out of Ron's hands, "What is this?"

"I don't know, I can't read Japanese." Ron said, "Oh wait, there's a name. Maybe Futa is the author?"

"Futa, what kind of name is..." Kim opened the booklet and her voice trailed off. Her face went pale. Shego looked over her shoulder, blinked, and her face turned beet red.

"They think I'd do that with you?" Shego snarled.

"I think it's more let me do that _to_ you." Kim said faintly.

"Oh, it's unimportant." Drakken said, "We can purge the files when we-" Suddenly a bolt of green fire reduced the printer to twisted metal.

"SHEGO!" Drakken shouted out, "That's-"

"Not. Another. Word." Shego said as she plucked the comic from Kim's unresisting hands and tossed it onto the fire.

"Kim?" Ron asked, "aren't we going to get them?"

"No." Kim said, "We're going home and since I can't get drunk legally I have a date with all the ice cream in the freezer."

* * *

That night, after killing the better part of a quart of chocolate ice cream, Kim sat in front of her computer.

"That was disgusting." Kim muttered to herself, "And I'd better find out who did that." Probably some nearly unique individual making a comic for himself. She'd set him right. Problem was she didn't know his name. "I probably shouldn't have let Shego destroy the book." She muttered, but she did have A name, and all she had to do was put it, her name, and Shego's name into google image search and she'd have that. It might take a while, she'd probably have fifty or sixty hits, but it wouldn't be _that_ long. Just to make certain, Kim turned safe search off. Good thing dad was at a conference, mom was working late and the Tweebs were at a sleep over. She didn't want anyone to walk in on her for this.

The screen refreshed.

"TWO MILLION, FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND IMAGES?" Kim Screeched.

_Ice cream._ She thought, staggering downstairs. Ice cream made everything better. Lots of ice cream.

* * *

The next day Kim called in sick to school. Ice cream made things better but evidently she'd needed a bit too much in the way of 'better'.

"Kimmy." Her mother said, "Did something happen?"

"No..." The figure under the covers moaned, industrial size bottle of stomach medicine close at hand.

"Kimberly Anne Possible." Her mother said in a no-nonsense tone, "You ate nearly all the ice cream, you've called in sick to school and No isn't going to cut it."

"I...saw a comic."

"A comic."

"About me." A pause, "And Shego."

"And?"

"And I didn't like it, so I checked to see how many more like it there were." The lump shivered and a hand emerged from under the covers to point at the computer. "You can check." She paused, "but maybe you shouldn't." She paused again. "There were some pictures of you in it...and the cheer team...and Shego...and most of the people we know."

"Kimmie, I've likely seen far worse than anything a _comic_ could show me." Anne said and went to the computer. She didn't say anything as the screen came up. Then she got up, and without a word walked out of the room. Kim heard her walk down stairs, the refrigerator door opened, and then the sound of her mother talking indistinctly on the phone.

_Is she calling dad?_

Then her mother was back up, with the last remaining bucket of ice cream, complete with "Anne remember your diet!" on a sticky note in her mother's hand writing. That sticky note got tossed into the waste paper basket. Her mother sat down beside Kim's bed and started eating.

"I ordered some more, it should be here pretty soon. Everything's better with Ice Cream." Her mother said around a mouthful of rocky road double fudge crunch.

End.


End file.
